I'll Die If She Does
by Miss.Ed
Summary: “If who I am is what I have and what I have is lost, who am I?” He accepts her for who she is and loves her, but she can’t seem to love herself. When she gets a fatal disease, will his tears save her? CenaOC


I'll Die If She Does

Miss Ed

Summary: "If who I am is what I have and what I have is lost, who am I?" He accepts her for who she is and loves her, but she can't seem to love herself. When she gets a fatal disease, will his tears prove that there's someone who loves her? CenaOC

Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't.

Chapter One:

Caitlin Robinson sat there on the plane, staring out the window and looking out into the distance.

_This will all be over someday, Caitlin…someday… _she thought to herself as she sighed deeply and watch the clouds as they start to block her view

"This seat taken?" A male voice asked

Caitlin simply shook her head no and continued looking out the window

On her left side, the man who took the seat was settling down, he placed his bags on the top compartment and sat down

"Name's John," he said extending a hand to Caitlin to where she can see it

"Caitlin," she said taking it

"You're also going to Boston?" he asked as he picked up two packs of nuts in a passing car

"Yeah. I live there." She said as she fixed her sitting position so she could continue the conversation with him

"Nuts?" he asked grinning as he offered her a pack

She smiled and took it

"Did anyone ever tell you that you had a great smile?" John asked as he saw a glint in her eyes

"No, not exactly…" she trailed off as her smile started to fade

"Well, people should have told you that, because it's true…" he smiled as he opened his nuts don't take that gesture the wrong way! Don't change the meaning of, HE OPENED HIS NUTS, I meant it literally, as in the food…not the—never mind…

"For a stranger, you sure have a way with words," Caitlin smiled

"Well, I can't say no one's told me that before…" with this comment, Caitlin laughed and leaned back on her chair

Silence

"I didn't exactly introduce myself, John Cena," he said smiling at her

"Caitlin Robinson," Caitlin smiled back

"I kind of flipped the topic over a while ago, uh, I live in Boston too." John said chewing the nuts quite noisily

"Really? Do you know Don Mario's?" Caitlin asked as she turned to him

"Are you kidding? They've got the best pizzas! Screw Pizza Hut, Don Mario's rules…" John said excitedly as Caitlin grinned at his enthusiasm

"Don Mario's my uncle…" Caitlin said smiling

John's eyes grew wide and he looked like a kid waiting in line for their turn with Santa

"You-have-to-be-kidding…" John said in less than a split second, if it was ever possible anyway…

Caitlin laughed and then shook her head no

"Will you marry me?" John said staring into space as Caitlin laughed at John's childish reactions

"If you're near the place, maybe I can get you a free slice or two…" Caitlin said as John nodded frantically

"Aight, now, you HAVE to marry me…" John said imagining a slice of Don Mario's

Caitlin laughed and realized one thing; no one has ever made her laugh like this before

Ever since Caitlin's mother and father died, she hasn't laughed that much. When her brother passed away due to throat cancer, Caitlin hasn't been going out and dating because when her parents died, her brother was always the one approving them.

She missed her family dearly, and that's when, out of the blue, tears slowly started to descend from her eyes down to her cheeks

"Caitlin, is anything wrong? Was it because I didn't kneel down when I asked you to marry me? Uh, well, maybe when the seatbelt light goes off, I can kneel down…" John said as Caitlin laughed a bit

"It's nothing. I just remembered something…" Caitlin said looking out the window

John shrugged and continued trying to catch the nuts in his mouth

Silence

"I still get that free pizza, right?" John asked as Caitlin laughed at his childishness

"Yes…" Caitlin trailed off

John was bored to death, and when that happens, it's not good…

A few seconds later, she found that John was throwing one nut at a time onto Caitlin's lap

Caitlin glared at him and that's probably when he stopped

Next thing she knew, John was humming something that sounded like "Mockingbird"

"Eminem fan?" Caitlin asked

John nodded

"Figures," Caitlin said as John's humming got louder

Soon enough finding himself being shushed by several other people on the plane

"My bad," he said as he slumped down on his seat

2 hours later, the seatbelt light went on and John and Caitlin sat upright for the landing

A few minutes later…

"Well, I gotta run, family's waiting…" John said before they exited the plane

"Okay, I'll see you around…" Caitlin said as she picked up her bag

"Family's waiting?" John asked

"No." Caitlin simply answered

"Boyfriend?" John twitched at the word, which made Caitlin laugh

"No. I'm done with men." Caitlin said

"Oh…" his heart sank, Caitlin was such a charming girl, he saw something in her that seemed so rare in other girls.

Caitlin laughed

Then John got an idea

"Do you wanna come and hang with me and the guys? I mean, we're going to the bar tonight…Don't worry, there are some girls too. They talk a lot, but they're really friendly once you get to know them." John said smiling

"Well, I guess so…"Caitlin said

John grinned and then they both went their separate ways as they said their goodbye's.

**I know…short and kinda pointless first chappy…pls. review! I'm sleepy…**


End file.
